propediafandomcom-20200213-history
Arthanon Sunspark
Arthanon is a character profile set up by Hakuro. Although, it is over a year old. History Arthanon first discovered magic the day he was born, the flowing destiny within him was always constant, his parents were both Magi. His mother, a teacher to young students, his father a spell breaker working within the city and away for most of Arthanons childhood. But when his father returned every so often Arthanon would show such respect to him and always be keen to show him his new teachings as he grew older. As Arthanon continued on through his adolescent years and finally into adulthood, his mother had finally taught him all she could, she was only a teacher to young aspirants after all... Arthanon set off to Silvermoon to enlist with the Magisters as he had heard great tales of them from his father. He joined as an initiate and slowly and surely rose up to a capable rank. This was a discerning point in Arthanons' life. The day the razing of Silvermoon happened, the paragon of Arthanons' dreams was lost, his father perished defending the city. Arthanon saw his father die before his very eyes after he cast a spell so great it killed him, only so Arthanon would have time to escape. In despair Arthanon turned to the darker side of the Magisters, he fell into the depths of darkness and succumbed to the dark energies that so many others of his nation had also succumbed to. He rose to the rank of a Blood mage, a magister of Silvermoon. After getting such a decorated title, he visited his mother to tell her the good news. Yet, this was the moment he realised all he had worked for was built on hatred and revenge, hoping one day he could destroy and decimate everyone who had done wrong to his family. His mother told him that he'd changed, she wished for him to become a mage not...something so dark. Arthanon scowled at his mothers remark with his dark green eyes, the veins on his face glowing and resonating a putrid fel essence. He hit her unconscious before mounting upon his hawkstrider and fleeing off into the distance. Arthanon came to a stop at the moonlit shoreline...He had to end this. End the hatred, the devastation and the burning desire to destroy. He slowly walked upon the water, the formerly misted blue around him turned to a dull grey as the fel energy resonating from him seeped into the water. He slowly submerged himself into the depths of the water, the burning tears from his eyes being washed away, as he sunk slowly down he held onto the rocks until he could no longer. He fell unconscious and floated to the surface. Arthanon slowly opened his eyes, he was on the shoreline near Silvermoon, two pale green eyes staring into his own. The person looking at him turned out to be a blood knight, he helped him restore himself back to proper health. From here on, Arthanon had seen all stretches of the arcane, the raw unstable versions of fel and summoning demons to the precise and refined arts of a mage. As he moved on through his life Arthanon taught himself in a forgotten art that his father left books on. He now served his nation as an individual Mage, a rare and valuable one, which people soon discover after they meet him. To this day Arthanon still sees the Blood Knight that saved him. He now stands for his nation, his culture, his mother and most of all, for his lost father. Now, the power of his father lives on through him, the young Arthanon now a battle mage still strives to learn more and achieve more in his skills... Category:Blood Elves